Erevan Taletongue.
Erevan "Taletongue" Tailorson was a male half-elf Cleric, and one of the later additions to the Westside Crew. Backstory ? Description Appearance ? Personality ? Personality Traits: * "I know a story relevant to almost every situation." * "Whenever I come to a new place, I collect local rumors and gossip." * "I write down everything I find interesting, when possible." Ideal(s): * "Tradition: the stories, legends and songs of the past must never be forgotten, for they teach us who we are." * "Honesty: art should reflect the soul; it should come from within and reveal who we really are." Bond(s): * "I idolize the farhvinian hero known as "Haulstone the epic", and measure my deeds against his." * "I have devoted my life in devotion to Milil and his ideals." Flaw(s): * "I keep many scandalous secrets that I let no one know." * "I'm a functioning alcoholic." * "I have tinnitus." (After being in close proximity to a thunderwave spell, within an enclosed area.) * "I'm sterile." (After drinking (and failing the Constitution saving throw for) a strength enhancing potion.) Biography Background ? During the Campaign The Hobgoblin Conquest The "Granny Incident" Santa's Little Helpers The Misty Isle Death to the Emperor! The Curse of Captain Scarlet Notable Relationships Milil Patron deity. Jebediah Degain Friend from his time in Nordheim. Hope Fellow half-elf pride. Dragvir & Flint Drinking buddies. Character Information Personal Quest(s) * The Living Tell Many Tales. Erevan became an adventurer looking to collect stories for his magnum opus; his to be most precious sacrifice to Milil. Notable Items Items Buried With * Lyre. * Medallion proclaiming Erevan as a "Santa's little helper". * Holy symbol of Milil. Former Items * Rank insignia from a lost legionnaire (favor from an admirer). (Looted by Milo). * Scarlet's diary. (Looted by Flint). * Emblem of unlimited authority in Agridad, Isles Dracon. (Looted by Milo). * Journal of the Westside Crew's adventures (end of the Hobgoblin Conquest to the Scarlet Curse), one self-written song about Isles Dracon, a self-written poem about ?, a self-written poem about ?, and poorly written notes of Flint's story; of when he witnessed an "alien squid pirate" getting "wishboned". (Looted by Flint). * "Dinky" (mace). (Looted by Mace). * Fargun. (Looted by Milo). * Torwyn. (Looted by Milo). Statblock Cleric 10 (Domain of Light) Armor class: 14 (chain shirt & shield) Hit points: 53. Speed: 30 ft. Damage resistances: necrotic (Torwyn). Senses: passive perception 17, darkvision 60 ft. Proficiencies * Skills: acrobatics, deception, history, insight, investigation, perception, performance. * Tools: disguise kit, lyre. * Armors: light armors, medium armors, shields. * Weapons: simple weapons. Abilities ? Half-elf Abilities * Darkvision: 60 ft. * Fey Ancestry. * Skill Versatility. Feats * Observant. * Keen Mind. Cleric Features * Spellcasting: DC 15, +7 to hit. * Divine Domain: Light. ** Warding Flare. * Channel Divinity (2/ rest). * Channel Divinity: Turn Undead. ** Channel Divinity: Radiance of the Dawn. * Destroy Undead (CR 1). ** Improved Flare. ** Potent Spellcasting. * Divine Intervention. Spells Cantrips * Light. * Sacred Flame. * Spare the Dying. * Thaumaturgy. 1st level * Burning Hands. * Faerie Fire. * Detect Magic. * Healing Word. * Guiding Bolt. 2nd level * Flaming Sphere. * Scorching Ray. * Zone of Truth. * Prayer of Healing. * Calm Emotions. 3rd level * Daylight. * Fireball. * Tongues. * Clairvoyance. 4th level * Guardian of Faith. * Wall of Fire. * Death Ward. * Locate Creature. 5th level * Flame Strike. * Scrying. * Legend Lore. * Commune. * Hallow. Trivia * Erevan was a heavy alcoholic, in his backstory and throughout his lifetime in the campaign. * Erevan documented everything he could: every rumor, personal detail, tidbit of information; he also chronicled his adventures with the Westside Crew before his death. Other Quotes * ? Category:Player character Category:Vestkanten Crew Category:The Westside Crew